Gir's Amazing Adventure
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: This story is an epic crackfic...it's super funny... and slightly odd... with a hint of indefinate randomnes...there is really no other way to describe this so just read it for yourself. UPDATE! Chapter four up!
1. Narnia, Sea Lemons, and Dib's Head

**A/N: This story is written in the POV of Gir so if you complain about grammer, just don't. It's meant to be like this so yeah. Also I must hve been on something when I wrote this it's completely full of randomness... yes.**

**P.S. This story is dedicated to my BFFL Lindsey :) Why you ask? because she's a HUGE invader Zim fan **

One day there was a piggy…Mr. Piggy!, and he went to the magical god of magicalness! And Mr. Piggy asked for a fish the magical god of magicalness then spat up a MONKEY! YAAAAAY! But the monkey was an evil monkey and threw poo all over Mr. Piggy. YICK! ACK! BLEH! THE MONKEY GOT POOPIEZ IN MAH MOUH! Then Mr. Piggy exploded! The monkey was on the loose! Then the angry monkey came over to my house and we had cake with my master! Yum! But the monkey put poo in masters and he fainted! Then the big head came in and I was like HEY BIG HEAD! Then he kicked me and I fell doen and went BOOM! Then the monkey kicked Dib and ate his head. So headless Dib was running around ike a bunny without a foot! Then master woke up and was like AAAH DIB STINK! HEADLESS DIB STINK! Then angry monkey sat on his face and he fainted again. After that I ate the monkey's face and he died…poor monkey…then Dib's head came back! And master woke up then we flushed Mr. Piggy down the bathtub and went to get TACOS! Then when me, master, and Dib bighead got back master punched Dib in his oversized head and it blew up! YAAAY FIREWORKS! Then we threw the monkey out the window along with Mr. bighead and my mom! Then we ate my head cupcakes and then Gaz came in and I gave her a preeeeety flower and she exploded! Then master got in a shopping cart and we rode through town in it! Then we tripped over a ladybug and flew off a magil cliff into…DIB'S HEAD! Then we got jackhammers and drilled ou his nose. Then we fell into the ocean and rode sea-lemons to narnia! Then the telking lion told us to get the the underwear from the horse-man so we went to his house for dinner and stole the underwear of mystery and I was like YAY TIGHTIE WHITIES! Then we grew wings and put the underwear of mystery on the lion's head then we went to my burrito's house! He gave us a magical sock which we used to which we used to go to my mom's house and followed the yellow brick road to the gates of the TALLEST! Gasp! Then we gave them Girl Scout cookies and they gave us fluffy kittens! We snuggled their faces, they exploded and we teleported back home. Then we saw Dib, Dib kicked master in the gut and flew down the sink. Master grabbed a fork and stabbed Dib's brain that he left on the table and laughed evilly…then I went to sleep.


	2. ZOMBIES!

**A/N: hey hey! back with another completely random story! thnk you to the first two reviews I recieved for the first chapter! You guys inspired me!**

**Disclamer:I own nothing but my thoughts and my computer :) **

Another day, I came back from taco shopping and I ran into a zombie Mr. piggy! He was avenging his own death! And he brought zombie angry monkey with him, cause they're friends now, but it's scary! After I saw them and they saw me I ran like a wild goose who ate too many ice creams and landed in a garbage can! Then I built a fort from a buch of huge stuff and I called it the "Dib head" fort cause it's so huge! So I ran all the way to china and got a fortune cookie and when I read it it said to go hide in a giant source of protection or something so I ran to Dib's head because my fort is too small! Then Dib was like "WHAT'CHA DOIN IN MAH HEAD YOU DUMMY?" and I was like "MY FORTUNE COOOOKIE SAID SOOO!" Then he threw me out of his head and I ended up all the way in Japan! I walked up to some random guy and I was like "How do I get to skool mah master needs meh! Then the guy whacked me with his black case thingy, and it hurt a lot! So I cried and then I ate a cupcake then I cried some more then I saw a bus then I cried even more and ran across the sea back to the taco place. When I got there I saw a really weird looking guy! So I called him ugly but he ws the manager so her threw me out and I landed on master's head and he fell down and went KABLAM! But not really cause then he go up and punched me in the face! And then I cried then I laughed t maser's annoyed face then I cried cause he punched me again then I saw zombie piggy an angry zombie monkey and used my magical socck that I got to jet all the way to my mom's house and then after taking the road less traveled by I ended up in Narnia again! Then the lion guy asked me if I wanted tea so I said yes but instead of drinking it I threw it in his face and ran away. After that I was in a penguin's house! And I rode on his back untill we go to the jungle of mysteriousness where a kangaroo put me in his pocket and hopped to the big golden gates of the magical god of magicalness! I said thank you and he hopped away…stupid kangaroo! When I went inside the magical god of mgicalness' house he was like WHO GOES THERE? IF IT'S MAH PIZZA YOUR 300 MINUTES LATE! And then I was like I AIN'T NO PIZZA! I WANNA GO HOME! So he put me into a giant straw and shot me like a spitball ove the entire world and to his back yard where my town is. Then I went backhome and grabbed my kitten who was stuck in a toilet and threw him at my master for punching me. Then he threw it back an he scratched my eyes! I was like KITEH WHY DO YOU HATE MEH! And slapped zombie piggy for no reason and his head flew off hit Dib's ginormo head and then there was a HUUUUUUUUUUGE EXPLOSION! It imploded the universe! And after I smacked Dib and zombie piggy for imploding the universe I went to go get more tacos. The end.


	3. The Curse Of the Annoying Songs

**A/N: Hiya! comin back with a third chapter! thanks to i luv jesus and tacos for your amazing review! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and have read my story(ies) I really appreciate it! Thats the fuel that keeps me writing! Thanks again! Here's to the third installment! (I think this one's the longest XD)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All credit goes to those who deserve it! Including i luve jesus and tacos for the title! **

After I got back from the giant closetthet took me back from Narnia, I went to mater's magical toilet and flushed myself down it. BUT MASTER CHANGED THE PIPES! Cuase I ended up in Kansas! And then there was a HUUUGE tornado and it sucked up the black and white house and next thing I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore! Then these weird little people were singing like this FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD! So I started singing too! And then I was like fooollow follow folow follow folloooow the yellow brick rooooad! Then zombie piggy came over and was singing with me! But then a guy with a cannon grabbed mah face and shoved me into his ginormous cannon! And there was cheese cupcakes in it! I started eating them and then I was shot into the sky and some guy with a weird feather in his hat and a fairy thing was there too and he was singing you can fly you can fly you can fly! At the top of his mouth and it ws loud! Then a pirate with a hook came in a fying boat! And he had a hook for a hand! He went to grab the funny hat guy but he grabbed me instead! And his pointy hook hand hurt mah ribs! Then he was like your not blah blah blah! I stopped caring and he threw me into another cannon! And this time I was sent to an opera! And they were singing MAMA MIA MAMA MIA MAMA MIA LET ME GOOOOOO! And I put an Italian accent on and I sang MAMAAAA MIIIIA MAMAAA MIIIA MAAAAMAAAA MIIIIAAAAA LEEEET MEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then everyone looked at me and I was like HI GUYS! And they flung me out a window! And I landed on mah face! So then I walked up to master and I was like LISTEN! And he went ok fine but hurry up! So I was like FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW THE MAMA MIIIA MAMAAA MIIIA MAAAAMAAAA MIIIIA YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLYYYYY! And his face waas so surprised that I can sing so good! Then he went to claen out his ears so the rest of the world isn't jealous of mah singin skills! Then he told me that I should go to Dib big head's house so I went out the door and I tripped and fell off the side of the earth and into the ocean! Then a little fishie came over and was like just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming what do we do we swim. Then I was like oh yay a new song YAHOO! And after that I heard the most amazing song evaa! It went DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES, YES WE LIKE WAFFLES, DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES, YES WE LIKE PNCAKES, DO YOU LIKE FRENC TOAST, YES WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST, DO DO DO DOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET ENOUGH! So after that I went to Dib's house and dict taped him to a chair cause he wouldn't listen at first but then he did! So I sang mah wonderful song like FOLLOW FOLLOW just keep swimming FOLLOW FOLLOW just keep swimming FOLLOW THE MAMAA MIIIIA you can fly! MAMAA MIIA you can fly! MAAAAMAAA MIIIIAAA DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES yes we like waffles DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES yes we like pancakes DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST yes we like french toast DO DO DO DOOO what do we do we FOLLOW THE you can fly! Then Dib big head managed to get himself out of the tape and he kicked me in the head for soiling his ears then I passed out! The end!


	4. Takeovers!

**A/N: This chapter is a bit different from the others but I promise it'll be the only one :) please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer... and mah monkey slaves! lol jk I ****don't enslave monkeys**

This chapter has been taken over by ZIIIM! I will tell you of what happened in MY perspective over the last few days….yes…MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! So here's what went down…

As Zim is typing this Gir comes behind him and grabs him by the head pulling him away from the computer

NOOOOOO! THIS IS MAH STOREH MASTAAAAH!

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DOMINATED BY ZIM! ZIIIIIIM!

As they continue to brawl over this chapter, Gaz randomly walks into their house.

Ugh…you people sicken me…

She then leaves.

GIR! GET OFF OF ME! GAAAH! BAD GIR! ACK!

SORREH MASTAH IT'S MAH STOREH! Oh! WAFFLEZ!

Gir then procceeds to jump out a window.

MWAHAHAHAAAA! STUPID GIR! I will now claim this chapter in the name of ZIM! So after I defeated the abnormally large headed boy human I went back to Irk where I-

Dib comes behind him and strangles him unconscious.

I NOW CLAIM THIS CHAPTER FOR THE HUMANS! So there I was standing in the lair of my worst enemy and then I-COOKIES! HI GUYS I GOT MEH WAFFLEZ AND KICKED DIB BIGHEAD SO I IS BACK NOW! Ok…now where was I… oh yeah! Then the magical underwear came out from the firey depths of Dib's head and then I was running to the fridge to get my toothbrush and I fell in a hole! So then I found a skellyton! And he was all like GIVE ME YOUR MOTHER! And I was like I AIN'T GIVEN YOU MAH MOMMEH! So I whacked him on the head with a stick of butter and I- BOWED DOWN TO THE TALLEST WHO COMMENDED ME, ZIIIIM, WITH THE HONORARY BADGE OF HONOR! THEN I-went to Zim's house to bust him for being an ALIEN! Then soon after I was given the nobel peace prize in a new category, paranormal findings! So then when I was- getting a waffle from the midgets on he yellow brick road when I was-GOING TO DIE.

Everyone turns to see Gaz standing there after typing the last phrase and she's holding a metal baseball bat.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! RUUUUUUUN!

They all screamed as they ran into the sunset Gaz following swinging the baseball bat like a mad woman.


End file.
